


In Darkness

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Problem is, she’s run out of candles.She wondered if she could ask her neighbor. Poe Dameron, retired air force airman seemed like a man prepared.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	In Darkness

It’s the eight day of the blackout and Rey is ready to pull her hair out.

Coruscant is dark and filled with silence. She sighs, they don’t know how the city generators went off, and thus far, they’re nowhere near being able to fix them. So, the whole city has fallen into what seems an eternal night, only the Padmé Naberry Memorial Hospital has lights thanks to the backups set in place. And they don’t know how long the darkness is going to last.

Finn and Rose had invited her to their apartment, they had an extra bedroom she could use so she wouldn’t be alone, but she declined, not wanting to intrude upon their privacy and not wanting to leave her apartment alone.

Truth be told, she likes the silence and quietness that seems to have fallen over the city. The usual loud streets were quiet, people retreated to the comfort of their own homes as soon as the sun was out. The usual loud city was calm and there was silence. She’d never realized just how noisy the city was until now, the usual loud sounds that reached her were silent. No loud televisions or music, no people walking home late at night, not as many cars passing on the street near her window. She found that she liked the quiet.

Problem is, she’s run out of candles. First, she lit the tea lights that had left over from when Finn proposed to Rose, then, the thin, long ones she used once for a fancy dinner that she threw. Gone are also the ones she used for meditation and writing. The last ones to go were the fancy ones, rose and wine scented candles that she’s sworn she’d only lit for when she’s having sex. She can’t even use the ones that are battery powered, she’s out of batteries and, much like candles, they’re in short supply in the city.

She wondered if she could ask her neighbor. Poe Dameron, retired air force airman seemed like a man prepared. They didn’t often crossed paths, but when they did, Poe always seemed to have a ready smile for her. He was quite dashing, with his dark golden skin, black curls, warm chocolate eyes and a kissable mouth, she didn’t have trouble admitting that she had a crush. Making up her mind, she stood and navigated the darkness of her apartment, opened her door and walked the few paces down to Poe’s own. Hand raised to knock, she hesitated, but ultimately, her need for some light won out. She knocked.

“Who is it?” Poe’s voice wasn’t completely unfriendly, but there was an edge to it. She understood why. 

“Rey, I’m from apartment 3 -” there was the sound of footsteps and the twist of what she figured was his lock. The door opened. “A.”

“Hey, Rey,” Poe’s voice was friendly now. And in whatever little light there was, she could make his silhouette that leaned against his door. A darker shade than the darkness that was in the hall. “How can I help you?”

“Well, this might be awkward, but, do you have a candle that you can spare? I’m afraid that I ran out of mine and the store was out when I went today.”

She felt him more than see him lean forward, “So, you want some of my stash?” Poe teased, and she found that she liked that humor in his voice. “Come on in, I’ll find you some.”

She followed him carefully, bumping against some furniture and envied the ease which he moved with. She couldn’t even do that in her own apartment. “I’m not taking your last ones, right?”

She heard him open and box, “Nah, I’m good. My pa, when he heard of the blackout sent me two boxes full. Plus batteries and a pair of lamps.”

She smiled. “Good to know, at least you have them.”

“Yeah, I’m prepared for a longer time in darkness.”

“Don’t say that,” she chided gently. “Otherwise, we’ll be in darkness for a while longer.”

“Oh fuck,” Poe cursed. “You’re right, I just jinxed us, didn’t I?”

She heard him walk towards her again, “Yeah, probably.”

“Well then,” Poe was now in front of her, she could tell by how close his voice sounded. “If that’s the case, I’ll ask pa to send you a box, on me, for jinxing it. Here you go.”

She felt his hand reach for her. She took his, it was warm and soft. Then, she felt him push four candles in her hand, they were large enough to need two wicks and thick enough that she could light just one and have the candle last longer. “Thank you,” she told him.

“You’re welcome. If you need more, hit me up. I’m not kidding here, I have two boxes.”

She couldn’t help but to smile, even if he couldn’t see it. “That’s sweet of you, thank you. I’ll leave you now, good night Poe, thank you again.”

“Good night Rey, you’re welcome.”

She managed to return to her apartment without tripping, and made her way to her kitchen only hitting a chair, a small victory indeed. She lit one candle (only one wick, as she was planning to) and smiled. It was really nice of Poe to give her the candles, the city was running low and the prices were high on them. So, she decided to do something nice for him, maybe she could make him a batch of cookies. She turned and looked at the range, thankful that when she and Finn selected the apartment, they opted for a smaller building that had gas instead of electric equipment. 

Looking at the little flame, she smiled again and made her way back to her room. She wasn’t tired yet, so she would read a little and then go to bed. It was only then that she realized, Poe had been in darkness too, she frowned, that was strange, he had candles and he could easily have one lit. Unless he was readying himself for bed.

She shook her head, there was no use of worrying right now. Tomorrow she’d go and get the necessary things for the cookies and see if the solar charger she’d ordered had arrived. She read for a while, until the lack of proper light and sleep made her stop. She put out the candle and settled in and began to drift off. Poe’s voice came unbidden, “Good night Rey.”

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
